


Discord Shanagins

by MurderedByFanfiction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderedByFanfiction/pseuds/MurderedByFanfiction
Summary: This is based off of something that happened in my discord server. I posted it on there and received a lot of positive feed back so I'm posting it here now ^-^Enjoy.





	Discord Shanagins

“Oh no….” A little black haired boy mutters, his hand coming up to scrub lightly over his face. “The glitter…. It's everywhere.” His eyes sparkle from the shine of the glitter laying in piles around the cave.   
“Shh..” A voice starts from behind him, startling him. A little girl with beautiful green eyes and shimmering hair, who goes by Pixie, slowly appears from the shadows in the cave. “Don't tell anyone about this, Wes.” There are several seconds where the suspense of the moment builds. “Or the glitter will accidentally fall into that beautiful forest you have.”  
The boy, Wes, glances back at Pixie with a grim expression. “Glitter is so hard to get out of hair…” He mutters, glancing around the cave slightly. He spares one last look at Pixie before quickly running out of the cave.   
“I didn't see anything!” He yells, his voice echoing in the cave.   
Pixie smiles from her spot, and glances around at the havoc she had wreaked on the Dragon cave. She pulls out a small pouch from her back, seeming to appear from nowhere.   
“Just a little bit more here….” She quietly muses to herself, dumping the seemingly never ending pouch onto the ground near her. A pile of bright gold glitter slowly builds, getting larger and larger with every blink of the eye.   
Pixie laughs loudly to herself, taking small handfuls from the pile and throwing the glitter around the room   
“Perfect!” She smiles to the glitter covered, but otherwise empty, dragon cave. “They'll never know it was me.” She assures herself, before quickly fleeing from the cave.   
Several minutes after Pixie leaves a large dragon flies into the cave, there is several seconds after the dragon disappears from view and then a mighty roar is bellowed from the deepest part of the cave.   
“WHAT A MESS! SO MUCH GLITTER!” The dragon roars loudly. A loud clanging is heard, and then several huffs, and finally the dragon reappears at the entrance of the cave, this time with a large bag in its clutches.   
“I'll get her for this!” The dragon bellows, gripping tightly to the bag. She flaps her mighty wings several times, before leaping out of the mouth of the cave.   
The wind catches under her enormous wings, and she soars across the sky. The mighty dragon scans the ground under her, looking for the bright garden where Pixie resides.   
“Ah ha!” The dragon gives a small huff of victory the air in front of it smoking slightly.   
She tilts her body downward and quickly approaches the garden, where a frightened Pixie is hastily putting up traps filled with glitter.   
The dragon lands, her feet thumping against the ground loudly. “This glitter is too much!” She yells, before throwing the bag in her clutches into the air. She breathes a mighty burst of fire, the bag igniting. There is a moment of nothing, and then where the fire met the bag fireworks appear.   
Pixie stares in awe, “so pretty” she mutters to herself.   
“I will sleep here now! Since you have covered my beautiful cave in glitter.” The dragon declares after the wonderful display of fireworks.   
“Ah, I don't know if thats-” Pixie begins, hesitatingly reaching a hand out, only to yank it back to her body and nod at the dragon when she is given a hard stare.   
“Totally fair, sleep here for however long you like!” She declares, nodding in affirmation.   
“Well….I'm just gonna….” Wes speaks lowly, appearing from somewhere in the field of flowers. “Bye, Mush! Bye, Pixie!” Wes yells, waving slightly before speeding out of the gardens.   
Both Pixie and the dragon, Mush, watch timidly as the boy flees, staring until he disappears from view. The then turn and look at each other, they both shrug simultaneously.


End file.
